


Dragon-Fire and Death

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't go because the portents are right. He doesn't go because Thorin is his king, or his kin. He doesn't even go because he loves Thorin. He goes because it's never a question, never a choice - he will go. He will follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon-Fire and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin, the night Thorin's Company gathers at Bag End  
> Prompt: Follow  
> Alternate Universe: Gaearon Rhûnen/Flame of Durin

He will follow Thorin anywhere.

Dwalin knows he will follow Thorin into dragon-fire and shattered stone long before the letter comes to ask him - command him, though Thorin always asks - to return to the Ered Luin. To join Thorin on a suicidal quest to regain Erebor.

He doesn't go because the portents are right. He doesn't go because Thorin is his king, or his kin. He doesn't even go because he loves Thorin. He goes because it's never a question, never a choice - he will go. He will follow.

There are those among his company that would do the same for him, though Dwalin thinks they have actual reasons for such loyalty. They're mercenaries, after all.

Ila would have, if she had been dwarrow and lived long enough to do so. She wouldn't have let him try to talk her out of it, either. Dwalin thinks the only reason she didn't follow him to Azanulbizar and death was because she'd wanted to make sure he'd have others to take her place when he came back - and she'd never doubted that he would.

Tauta had, and now a sword rests across Dwalin's back that he doesn't use if he can find other weapons. Honor to the dwarrow who'd followed him without question, and fallen to defend his back.

He stands at the edge of the small company in the curved parlor of a fussy little creature, and joins his voice to the others who have answered Thorin's call. No matter their reasons, they have answered, and pledged to follow Thorin on this quest.

It is enough for Dwalin to silently promise them he will watch their backs as fiercely as he watches Thorin's.

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that puts this into the AUs are the references to Ila and Tauta, otherwise this could be canon. It certainly is my head-canon.


End file.
